Freaky Friday
by geekchic79
Summary: When Owen, Ianto and Gwen find a mysterious artefact in Jack's office it puts them all in a very freaky situation. How will they cope with an anniversary dinner, a potential date and a very large tub of whipped cream? Janto a mixture of angst and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Friday

Freaky Friday

A/N This is a re upload of the first chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed first time round. I agree it would be better to have Owen stuck as Ianto and Gwen stuck as Owen to avoid any potential Gwack stuff so that's basically how it is now. Thanks for reading!

"Oh come on! It wouldn't hurt to look"

Gwen, Owen and Ianto were sat around the hub, bored stiff. Jack and Toshiko had gone to check out a disturbance in the town centre and for the past hour and a half Gwen had been trying to persuade them to investigate the contents of the locked safe behind the captain's desk.

"If Jacks keeping the contents from us then its probably for a good reason" Ianto replied, "anyway they'll be back soon, what are we gonna say if he catches us breaking into his office?"

"For once, I'm with Ianto" Owen agreed reluctantly

"We're not going to break in!" persisted Gwen, "just get the code for the lock off Tosh's laptop, open the door and see what's inside. It's not like we're going to take anything."

Ianto still didn't look convinced

"He never tells is anything, we could find out our Christmas bonuses, we could find out his real name!" Gwen continued

"I already know his-" Ianto muttered to himself

"What?" Owen cut him off abruptly, and Ianto looked up to find to excited faces staring down at him, "You know his real name?"

"Tell us!" Gwen squealed

"No!" he said "I don't know if he wants everyone to know yet"

"Come on Ianto, we're all members of the same team here" Owen grinned, "I wanna know!"

"Tell us!"

""Wait!" said Owen, "Maybe it's in the safe"

"That's what I-" Gwen began, "Tell us Ianto!"

"If I help you open the bloody safe will you please stop asking me?"

"Yes!" Gwen and Owen answered in unison.

"Fine" Ianto gave in, "Where's Tosh's laptop?"

Working together it took them less than five minutes to find the safe decoding programme on Tosh's hard drive. They downloaded it onto a special kind of memory stick that Ianto had helped to build. It enabled the programmes that Toshiko wrote, like translators and decoders, to be used remotely. Ianto has noticed that carrying her heavy laptop around all the time was beginning to hurt her shoulders.

Like excited school children they ran up the stairs to Jack's office and locked the portable decoder onto the safe.

Nothing happened

"See" said Ianto, "Its probably double, triple locked, we'll never get in"

"Wait for it…" Owen put one ear to the safe door, after several seconds he heard a satisfying click as the decoder worked its magic, "We're in."

Ianto wrenched the decoder off the door and placed it in the pocket of his waistcoat. It was Gwen who reached for the shiny metal handle whilst the two men stood back. The contents of the safe did not disappoint. Although they didn't find Jack's real name, they found lists of Christmas bonuses, even Christmas presents for them all, although Owen didn't really want to know why Jack was giving Ianto a battered old stopwatch and a tub of whipped cream. Satisfied, with what they had found, they went to close up the safe, until Ianto spotted something glimmering in the far corner. Owen reached in and pulled out the tiny object. It was a sapphire blue stone that sparkled and glittered with turquoise and jade, there seemed to be a light shining from within it. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Gwen, she and Ianto reached out to touch the stone that lay on Owen's palm.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. The room span out of control and Gwen, Ianto and Owen felt a jerking sensation; they fell backwards onto the floor, Gwen's head only narrowly missing the corner of Jack's desk. When the office swam back into focus, the team saw that the tiny jewel had vanished.

Owen stared down at his body in horror, why the hell was he wearing a suit? He put his hand to his head and felt soft dark curls. He grabbed the mirror from Jack's desk and stared in disbelief into Ianto's bright blue eyes. "What the-"

Owen turned round to see himself twiddling his hair, and sitting with his leg neatly crossed. "Gwen?" he asked

"Yes" Gwen burst out, "What's happened? I'm you!

"And I look like Ianto!" Owen replied in disbelief, "Which means Ianto must be inside…" They both turned to see 'Gwen' smoothing down her clothes and lightly stroking the wool of Jack's greatcoat, with shocked eyes facing the two of them.

"What the hell just happened?" said Owen from inside Ianto's body

"It must have been that stone" replied Gwen in Owen's sarcastic voice, she giggled, "Owen your voice is weird" Owen shot Gwen a look, but found that it was difficult to replicate his usual 'death glare' with Ianto's softer eyes.

Owen took off Ianto's waistcoat, "God, how do you wear this thing all day! It must be about thirty degrees outside!"

"Never mind that" replied Ianto smoothing the creases out of Gwen's skirt, it was odd to hear Ianto's reasoning come from Gwen's body, Gwen was not usually the most helpful person when it came to thinking things through. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Oh god!" continued Gwen "We can't tell Jack we broke into his office; we can't tell Tosh we used her laptop! I don't want to be stuck as you Owen, it's my anniversary dinner with Rhys tonight!"

"Look," Ianto reasoned "We're just gonna have to wait it out, I've read about this sort of thing and it usually reverses itself after a couple of days"

"Days!" shouted Owen,

"Days," continued Ianto, "Until then we'll just have to try not to give anything away"

He looked into the worried faces of his friends, Ianto had a feeling that this was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Friday

A/N: For everyone who doesn't wanna read the altered version of chapter one, (it is basically the same apart from the last part lol) I have changed the story slightly in that…

Owen is now stuck in Ianto's body

Ianto is now stuck in Gwen's body

And Gwen is now stuck in Owen's body

Just wanted to avoid any unfortunate Gwack shipping

Thanks for reading!

"Well if we're stuck like this we should at least think of some ground rules," said Ianto, wobbling across the room in Gwen's heels, "God Gwen how do you walk in these?" Gwen giggled as Ianto tripped and only just managed to stay upright by grabbing on to Jack's chair.

"Right," said Gwen, after Ianto had steadied him self by holding on to Jack's coat stand, "Number one, we don't tell Jack, or Toshiko, yet, we wait it out and if its not reversed itself in twenty four hours then we'll think about it."

"Good plan," agreed Owen, "Number two, we try and avoid the others as much as possible; we don't wanna get into any awkward situations."

"But it's my anniversary dinner with Rhys tonight" Gwen wailed,

"And I'm supposed to be seeing Jack," added Ianto,

"What!" shouted Owen, "No way, absolutely no way am I doing that,"

Ianto looked at him pleadingly, "Please, if you don't go, he'll know something's wrong, he'll never trust any of us again, you don't have to do anything, just sit and eat dinner with him and then make an excuse and go home," Owen found it more difficult to resist the combination of Ianto's reasoning and the way he made Gwen's eyes sparkle with emotion.

"Fine" Owen muttered, "but you owe me Ianto,"

Ianto rolled his eyes, even though he was stuck in Gwen's body his character still shone through.

"Number three," Ianto continued, "we all meet back at the hub tonight to try and find the stone and reverse this."

Gwen and Owen nodded in agreement.

The sudden sound of an alarm told them that Jack and Toshiko were back in the building. Gwen, Ianto and Owen stared at the cog door like rabbits caught in the headlights.

"Quick!" whispered Gwen, "Ianto go to the conference room, there are some police files I was looking through."

Ianto stumbled down the stairs; "Owen, I was down in the archives" he called over his shoulder.

"Right," said Owen, "Gwen, autopsy bay"

The three split up and by the time Jack and Toshiko entered the main part of the hub, they were all apparently engrossed in their work.

Owen stood in the archives, wondering exactly what it was that Ianto did down here all day. The material of Ianto's shirt and waistcoat was making him uncomfortable; he was not used to being this smart.

A sudden clattering noise made Owen jump. He turned round to see Jack's contrite face appearing from a jumble of books and artefacts.

"Sorry," he said, "I must have tripped over the step or something."

Owen laughed nervously

"So…" Jack purred, lacing his fingers through those of the man he thought was his lover, who began to mentally search for a way out of the situation, "Excited about our big date tonight?"

Owen put on his best but still very poor imitation of Ianto's voice, "Um, yes, can't wait, wouldn't miss it for the world," he gabbled in a very forced welsh accent.

Jack frowned, "Ianto, are you ok?"

"Yes! Fine never better, ffantastig! In fact" Owen thanked god for the welsh woman he had picked up in a bar last week.

Jack did not look convinced, "Of course I'm alright" Owen continued, and then screwing up his face with embarrassment he added, "I'm with you."

Jack smiled softly and Owen felt his had brush over the dark material of Ianto's trousers. Jack was close now, much too close. Owen took several abrupt steps backwards, away from Jack, and ended up crashing into the shelves behind him sending stacks of books crashing down onto them both

"Owwwww" moaned Owen rubbing his arm, "look what you made me do!"

"Awww poor Ianto," Jack teased, "do you want me to kiss it better?"

"No!" Owen burst out, "I mean, no it's fine, I'll just, um, go and see Ian-, I mean Owen and get an ice pack." And with that Owen ran up the stairs of the archives leaving a dazed and confused Jack to pick up the rest of the books.

The sound of feet stomping down the stairs of the autopsy bay meant that Gwen woke up with a start. Having spent the last half an hour poking around and the various instruments that lay out on the operating table she had decided that it would probably be a lot safer if she took a nap instead. Owen had been known to fall asleep on the job, sometimes even in the middle of autopsies. She looked up to see Ianto slam himself into the chair next to her. That was odd, Ianto didn't usually- and then she remembered.

"You would not believe what I just had do go through" grumbled Owen,

Gwen lifted her head off the cold metal table, there was usually no point talking to Owen when he was in this kind of mood.

"Bloody idiot," Owen was muttering, "following people down into the archives, who does he think he-"

Owen's monologue was interrupted by a gleeful shout from Gwen's work station, "Oi! Teaboy! Make us a coffee would you" Gwen's face now appeared from the entrance to the autopsy bay her eye's sparkling with Ianto's revenge.

"Shut up Ianto," grumbled Owen

"Oh come on, he's having fun," laughed Gwen, "In fact I think I might have some of my own." Pulling on Owen's leather Jacket, she made her way towards Toshiko's work station.

"Don't you dare!" Owen shouted after her, "Don't you dare! You be careful with that body I want it back in one-" Owen fell silent as Toshiko entered the hub.

"Hello Owen" she said shyly, it took Gwen a moment to realise that Toshiko was talking to her,

"Oh, hi Tosh" Gwen smiled, "I was just wondering if you'd like to come out for a drink with me after work?" she could feel Owen glaring at her with Ianto's blue eyes but she didn't care

"Yeah, sure!" Tosh was practically beaming, "I'd love to, say 6ish?

"Sounds great" Gwen replied, walking back to the autopsy bay with Owen hissing in her ear,

"What did you do that for?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never thought about it, it'll be good for you to get to know each other a bit better"

Fuming Owen turned and marched towards the kitchen.

Ianto smiled, shook his head, and made his way up to Jack's office. He had been practicing and by now he had just about mastered how to walk in Gwen's heels.

Ianto pushed through the door to Jack's office to find Jack sitting on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper, sellotape and ribbon. Jack made an attempt to hide what he was trying to wrap until he saw who it was.

"Oh Gwen, sorry thought you were Ianto"

Ianto smiled, "I've just got some papers for you to sign, what's that you're wrapping"

"Present for Ianto," Jack said, not looking up from his work, "Got it when I was last away"

"Can I see?" Ianto asked

Jack handed him the tiny box, it contained a long golden chain with a tiny but very beautiful black stone hung from the end, the stone was set in gold and swirls of gold leaf licked the edges of the jewel. "It's beautiful" Ianto murmured, "I know he'll love it Jack"

Ianto paused, watching Jack feel around on the floor for the scissors to cut a new piece of red tissue paper, "Jack," he began, "do you love him?"

Jack looked up at him with bright blue eyes, "Yes. More than anything, more than anyone." Jack laughed softly and glanced down at the floor, "so much it scares me sometimes."

Ianto's finger's brushed the stone in his hand, it lit up. Jack looked round abruptly and frowned at the stone in Ianto's hand, Ianto gulped, could Jack tell it was him inside Gwen's body?

"It's am Aesha stone, it's supposed to glow when two soul mates feel closely connected, where I'm from they're given as a symbol of love, this one was my mother's."

Jack frowned again at the glimmering stone, "Gwen, you haven't been in the safe in my office have you?"

Ianto looked guiltily at the floor, and then remembering his promise to the others, "No Jack, why do you ask?"

Jack frowned again and shook his head, "no reason, you better get back to work."

The rest of the day passed without major incident, although Owen's attempts to recreate Ianto's coffee left a lot to be desired. By six o'clock they were all ready to leave for the evening.

"Ok," said Ianto to Owen, "Jack's coming round to my flat to have dinner at eight so here's the keys, I'll call you at nine with a family emergency so you can leave, then come back to the hub to meet us and make sure Jack stays at mine."

"Gotcha," replied Owen, catching the keys to Ianto's flat.

"And Ianto you needn't stay long with Rhys," Gwen continued, "I'll call you with a work emergency, I'll be finished with Tosh by about nine anyway."

"Right," said Owen nervously, "Lets get this train wreck started."

A/N: For those of you who didn't already guess ffantastig is welsh for fantastic and the phrase "Aesha stone" comes from the Indian name "Aesha" meaning love. Speaking of which reviews are also love :


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys had caught up with Ianto by the time he reached the back exit of the restaurant,

Ianto arrived outside the Chinese restaurant a little early and waited in the cold night air for Rhys to arrive. He had come straight from the hub not wanting to go through the laborious process of going back to Gwen's flat and selecting a dress to wear, as she had suggested.

"He'll expect me to wear something nice" she had teased

"Gwen you are not getting me in a dress" Ianto had replied, "I'll never be that drunk again."

Ianto smiled, but this was quickly transformed into a grimace as a feeling of dread spread from his fingertips across the whole of Gwen's body. Rhys was approaching.

Frantically trying to remember the instructions Gwen had given him, Ianto gave Rhys a very forced smile.

"Alright my lovely?" Ianto cringed as he felt Rhys kiss Gwen's cheek

"Um yes, fine thanks… baby" Rhys looked satisfied and Ianto followed him inside, stumbling again in Gwen's heels and grabbing Rhys' hand before it had the chance to slap him on the bum. After allowing Rhys to take Gwen's coat and pull out his chair Ianto glanced over the menu. He had been to this place before with Jack. Gwen's eyes darkened as Ianto remembered the taste of Jack's lips on his later that night, bodies on fire, the captain whispering delicious words in his ear, tempting him, teasing him-

"Gwen?" Rhys' voice brought him back to reality with a bump, "are you ok?"

"yeah fine" Ianto replied quickly, "just zoned out for a minute, I'm just gonna use the loos" Ianto left the table and made for the toilets as quickly as possible . Without thinking he pushed straight through the door that said 'men'

"Oi!" shouted a clearly very embarrassed male voice, "You can't come in hear love! This is the men's!" the man rushed to do up his trousers,

"But I am a-" suddenly Ianto remembered, he looked slowly down at Gwen's tight black skirt and heels, "Oh right, sorry!" he gabbled, "Got the wrong door."

Blushing, Ianto ran back to Rhys' table.

"Sorry, love" Rhys said, "I had to order for you, I got number 14, it is your favourite isn't it?"

Ianto shuddered, he hated beef and coriander lettuce wraps, "Yes thanks" he replied awkwardly.

Rhys reached over and took Gwen's hand, "You look beautiful"

"Oh," said Ianto, "I don't look that, I mean I look alright I suppose"

"No, I mean it!" Rhys laughed softly, "you really do"

Ianto watched Rhys lean towards him

"Wait!" Ianto burst out, Rhys pulled back abruptly, "you probably shouldn't touch me you know, terrible outbreak, of the um, of the flu at work today, highly contagious, wouldn't want you to get it"

"What?!" Rhys laughed, "come on Gwen don't be silly" Rhys leaned in again,

"I'm serious!" Ianto gabbled, "five new cases in one day! Awful, some of them have been in bed for weeks. Now I've been immunised but if you touch me you will get it! And you will end up lying down with a splitting head ache and if you think I'm going to be there passing you tissues and making you lemsip then you're wrong!"

"Oh, right, sorry" Rhys mumbled staring down at his food which had just arrived.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Ianto feeling guilty and shuddering with every mouthful of slimy lettuce. This was all Gwen's fault; he should be having dinner with Jack right now, Torchwood made everything so bloody difficult

It was Rhys who eventually broke the silence "Did Aunty Meggie tell you what she decided in the end?"

Ianto searched wildly through his memory trying to remember if Gwen had said anything about an Aunty Meggie. Finding nothing he blurted out, "Oh, I think she's going with the yellow balloons and the ummm, pink blooper daises for the tables" Praying to any listening deity that Gwen would call soon Ianto stuffed another forkful of cold beef down his throat, Rhys looked confused.

"That's an odd choice for a funeral, you know I thought she'd have gone for something a bit more, you know, solemn"

Ianto shrugged, "well she was always a quirky lady" he tried desperately

"Ahhhh she was," Rhys smiled, "I remember the time-"

Thank god Gwen's phone had started to ring, Ianto grabbed it as quickly as possible, "Hello, yes, ok, I'll be right there" Ianto shut the phone with a snap

"I'm really, really sorry Rhys, believe me, but there's an emergency at work, I've got to go in, they really need me." Rhys was staring angrily at the floor, Ianto decided he better make his escape quickly and ran for it, leaving his half of the bill on the table.

Rhys had caught up with Ianto by the time he reached the back exit of the restaurant,

"For god's sake Gwen!" he shouted, "It's our bloody anniversary, come back in and sit down."

Ianto looked awkwardly at the floor, "I can't, I've got to go, I'm sorry"

"Yeah" Rhys snarled, "you've got your job, its so bloody easy for you"

Ianto felt a bolt of anger tear through his soul, he grabbed Rhys' wrists, "easy?!" he whispered, "you really think its easy, to go to work everyday and know that you might not come home again, I've seen people die, Rhys, I've watched my friends risk their lives to save yours and everyone else on this planet's, I've seen them fail, I've watched their bodies burn and burn and burn. How do you think that feels Rhys? All the time wondering if you'll be next.

Because it's anything but easy."

Ianto clutched at the wall, breathing heavily. Shocked at his sudden outburst. Suddenly he felt a hand in Gwen's hair,

"I'm sorry," Rhys said softly, "I didn't realise, you never talk about this kind of stuff"

Rhys brushed a tear away from Gwen's cheek, "If it's so hard" he continued, "why don't you just give up? Go back to your old job, your old life?"

"Because its worth it," Ianto replied, "to protect other people"

"Yeah," Rhys added kissing the top of her head, "but who protects you?"

Ianto left quickly after that, reassuring Rhys that they would go out to dinner again another time. Pushing the memory of a very awkward evening to the back of his mind, he thought of nothing but Jack and the tiny shining stone that lit up when they were close, until he reached the hub.

A/N: thanks for reading! Next chapter will probably be Owen and Jack's evening and then I'll write Gwen and Toshiko's. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed, the next chapter is for you. Hope you enjoyed it!

xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Freaky Friday Chapter Four

Freaky Friday Chapter Four

A/N: ok so this is a bit of a mammoth chapter but stick with it to the end I think it's definitely worth it lol anyways I might be away for the next few days so no Toshiko and Gwen chapter until Wednesday, sorry about that, and then I'll do the last chapter. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!

Back at the hub Owen paced nervously back and forth across the hub muttering obscenities to himself and glowering at anyone who so much as looked at him.

Toshiko, Jack and Gwen, or Owen depending on which way you looked at it, were all absorbed by an assortment of police reports and computer software. Jack was digging through the safe in his office in search of some lost alien artefact. The hub was silent except for the sound of Owen stomping Ianto's smart shoes across the cold stone floor of the hub.

Finally Owen threw himself down in his office chair and eyed the ball point pen which rested on his desk; he picked it up and stared malevolently at the back of his own head.

Click, click, click, Owen saw Gwen twitch his head with annoyance

Click click click click click click click

Owen saw Toshiko raise her head slightly from her desk

click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click

"IANTO!" came the collective shout of Gwen, Jack and Toshiko.

Owen laughed and span round in Ianto's chair, if he was going to have to go on a date with Jack looking like Ianto (that still sounded weird in Owen's head) he might as well have some fun first.

"Right! Ok! Everyone out! Go home, have normal lives, watch wife swap or whatever you usually do when your not saving the world" the captain joked.

Owen tried to avoid being left alone with Jack but Toshiko and Gwen had left quickly to go for their drink and Jack grabbed Ianto's hand just as he reached the door.

"And I'll be back for you later" he purred in Ianto's ear, a mischievous glint in his eye, Owen shuddered inwardly, "unless you want stay here for a bit first" Jack moved into Ianto's body and stroked his cheek softly. Owen's eyes searched wildly for an escape, something, anything!

"Maybe it'll be better if we just, ummm, save it?" he said in desperation, placing his hand unwillingly on Jack's chest but happily pushing him away.

"Oh, surely not" Jack teased tracing kisses slowly up Ianto's neck

Owen squirmed "Um, yes! Actually I've read this um article in my um, coffee magazine, that says-"

Owen found it very difficult to concentrate now that Jack was nibbling Ianto's ear.

He breathed in sharply, he did not like where Jack's hand was going

"I've got the stopwatch down in my office, we could-"

Owen closed his eyes, he really didn't want to know what they could-

Owen slowly lifted up both his hands in an attempt to push away Jack's kiss as Jack nuzzled into Ianto's neck.

What Jack whispered next and the movement that his had made meant that Owen's eyes snapped open, this had gone way to far.

"Wait!" he yelped, "You can't, not now!" Owen ransacked his brain for ideas, could he really betray Ianto and give away the secret? Unable to think of anything he blurted out, "I've got a surprise for you, at my flat, but you have to come round later, much later, because it's umm, not ready yet and I have to finish it"

Jack looked disappointed but at least his hands were no longer down the front of Ianto's trousers.

"Ok," he replied, "what time shall I come?"

Owen thought, he had to be back at the hub by nine, and it was just after six now, "how about, eight o'clock?" he asked

"Sounds great" smiled Jack, and then kissing Ianto's cheek, "I look forward to it"

Owen nodded in an embarrassed way and fled the hub as quickly as possible, grabbing the keys to Ianto's flat from his desk.

"You did what?!" Owen had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid being deafened by Gwen's shouts at he ran back to Ianto's flat "You idiot! What did you say that for?"

"I don't know!" Owen yelled down the phone, "I just panicked; seriously I would've liked to have seen you cope in my situation,"

"Yeah and I bet I would have got out of it without having to think up a surprise in the next hour" came Gwen's reply. Owen could here Toshiko in the background. "I've got to go," God, it was weird speaking to himself on the phone, "Phone Ianto and see if he's got any suggestions." Owen rang off and frantically dialled the number for Gwen's phone, Ianto picked up almost immediately,

"Yes?"

Owen gritted his teeth and said, "Ianto, I need your help" he heard Gwen's laugh down the phone,

" So the great Owen Harper needs the help of the humble tea boy" Ianto giggled, "What do you need?"

"I need to think of a surprise for Jack, a good one, one that's worth postponing sex for"

"What?! Are you serious?" Ianto laughed at the thought of Owen trying to put off Jack's lecherous advances, "Hasn't Jack been behaving himself?"

"Oh you have no idea," Owen replied bitterly, "I'll probably have to burn these clothes"

Ianto sounded worried now, "Why? What happened?"

Owen realised what Ianto was thinking, "Oh as if!" he said in disgust, "no way would I let him!"

Ianto laughed, "Ok, as long as you're sure. Right a surprise, ummmm yes! I know! Chocolate mousse, its his favourite, I can come round an help you make it"

"What about your dinner with Rhys?" Owen questioned

"All done" Ianto replied, "I left him for my 'work emergency' about ten minutes ago,"

"Great," said Owen, "I'll see you back at your flat."

Ianto rang off first and Owen sprinted the rest of the way back to Ianto's small flat by the bay, it was tiny but the whole place had a very cosy feel to it. However, the first thing Owen did was to run straight into the shower and scrub himself furiously with Ianto's shower gel in an attempt to remove the smell of 51st century pheromones from Ianto's skin. Owen was just washing his mouth out for the sixth time when Ianto entered the flat. Owen noticed that although he had replaced Gwen's heels with a pair of trainers had kept the tight black skirt.

"I'll get started then shall I?" Ianto shouted from the kitchen,

Twenty minutes later a glorious chocolate mousse stood on Ianto's battered wooden kitchen table

Owen's mouth watered as he entered the room, he hated to admit it, but Ianto was a brilliant cook.

Owen was just about to sneak a taste when a hand caught him

"Of course you can't have any," Ianto teased, "because I hate chocolate mousse and if you eat it you'll give us away"

"Oh come on!" moaned Owen, "Jack's not here now is he?"

"No!" sighed Ianto, "there's still some melted chocolate in the mixing bowl you can have that"

Ianto watched with a look of disgust on his face as Owen licked the bowl clean. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Good luck!" whispered Ianto, making his way out of the back entrance, "I'll call you in an hour"

Owen dragged Ianto's feet down the hall to open the door, he tried to look happy to see Jack leaning casually against the frame but failed dramatically. Jack's eye's twinkled and there was a wicked smile on his face. Owen gulped as he saw the contents of the bag that Jack held in his left hand; one tub of whipped cream, one stopwatch, a pair of handcuffs and Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD.

"Do you umm, want to come in?" Owen faltered.

"Sure" Jack smiled. Owen guessed that Jack came round here a lot as he made himself quite at home on the sofa, inserting the film into the DVD player before turning his attention to the small screen that rested on a small wooden table.

"I'll get your surprise then" Owen said

Jack turned round abruptly and fixed Owen with bright excited eyes reminiscent of a child on Christmas Eve.

Jack loved his chocolate mousse and sat savouring every spoonful, occasionally offering Owen a spoonful which Owen had to decline, instead Owen sat watching him, mouth watering with jealous eyes.

"Ianto, that was gorgeous," Jack smiled happily

"Well I do my b-" Owen was about to say, when Jack captured Ianto's lips in a kiss, Owen savoured the sweet sticky delicious chocolate with a hint of raspberry; it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Then Jack's tongue was demanding entry to Ianto's mouth as if Jack was testing him, searching for answers, Owen pulled back rapidly. Jack's eyes twinkled

"Why don't we watch the film?"

Praying desperately that Ianto would phone earlier than nine o'clock Owen pressed the play button. Jack seemed to be texting someone rapidly, stifling a laugh every so often but they got half way through the film without incident, although Owen could feel Jack's eyes staring at Ianto's body as Captain Jack maurauded his way across the Caribbean.

Suddenly Owen saw the lights flicker and go out, the television failed and he and Jack were plunged into complete darkness

"Damn, it must be a power cut," Jack said

"Looks like it" replied Owen, "I better go and find a torch"

After a fruitless search for a torch in Ianto's psychopathically neat house Owen returned to the living room to see it lit dimly by candlelight, Jack stood by the small wooden shelf that held the television lighting the last one.

Jack smiled as he saw the man he thought was his lover enter the room

"Looks like we can't watch the film anymore" he smiled wickedly

Owen grimaced, he knew what was coming next,

"I used to have a boyfriend who couldn't stand the dark"

Ok so he hadn't expected that

Jack grabbed Owen's sweaty hands and slammed him back against the wall, "Scared?" he smiled

"Terrified" Owen admitted

He could feel Jack's hot breath against his neck, he felt Jack reach up and handcuff him to the wood of the shelf. Owen squirmed,

"Jack maybe we could-"

"Shhhhhhh"

Jack stroked his cheek gently and moved his other hand to undo Ianto's belt

Owen prayed to any listening deity that Ianto would ring soon,

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do to you Ianto Jones," Jack purred

Owen gulped, 'Please let it involve letting me go to the nearest bar so I can block this out of my memory forever' he thought,

Jack was unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, Owen screwed up his eyes, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"First I'm going to take off your shirt," Jack breathed, "and then I'm going to squirt whipped cream all over your body, and then I'm going to lick it all off.

Owen gasped as Jack moved into Ianto's body

"can you guess what I'm going to do then?," Jack whispered playfully

Owen shook his head rapidly

"I'm going to reach down," Jack moved a steady hand across Ianto's chest and down into his boxers, "and grab your-"

"ALRIGHT!" Owen couldn't take anymore; he pushed Jack away from him, hard and was shocked to find that Jack was doubled up with laughter, on the floor of Ianto's living room.

"What's so funny?!" Owen shouted in disbelief

"Your face!" Jack giggled, "Well, Ianto's face"

Then suddenly it dawned on Owen, "You knew?! You bastard! How long have you bloody known!" he grabbed Jack by the shoulders and nearly threw him against the wall.

"Whoa! Calm down," laughed Jack, "I had a feeling that something wasn't right, the Zera stone was missing from my office and then when I came round here-"

"Yeah?" raged Owen, "But what made you realise?"

Jack laughed, "Ianto would never turn down chocolate mousse, he loves the stuff, in fact, I don't think I've ever managed to finish one without him stealing a taste." Jack smiled at the thought of his Welshman with bright playful eyes and melted chocolate smudged around his mouth. Owen meanwhile was fuming, Jack reached up to release Owen from the handcuffs.

"When I get my hands on that bloody-"

Jack chuckled to himself as Owen crashed out of the house to find Ianto.

But Ianto was not at the hub, he went back into his living room to find Jack squirting whipped cream directly into his mouth.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly, "we shouldn't have gone into your safe,"

Jack smiled and Ianto let out a sigh of relief, "don't worry about it, mind you, you look pretty good in a skirt and heels"

Ianto threw himself down on the sofa next to Jack, "I can't believe you worked it out!" he laughed, "I nearly came over here when you texted me!"

"Yeah but it was way more fun this way," Jack giggled, "besides I can't believe you wouldn't let Owen have any of your special recipe chocolate mousse! I mean that's just cruel"

"Well that's only reserved for very special people" Ianto purred. Jack leaned in and captured Gwen's lips in a kiss, then he quickly pulled away,

"your right," agreed Ianto, "its too weird."

A/N: What did you think? Please review! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Freaky Friday chapter five

Freaky Friday chapter five A/N this is a bit of a shorter chapter, sorry for the delay, I was enjoying the delights of camping with three of my friends in a tent made for two people, anyways I reckon there will be 2 more chapters after this one, and I'll definitely get them up before Friday, thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on story alert I love you all. I do. Accept it. Move on.

Toshiko sat alone at the bar swishing the ice cubes in her drink with one of those annoying plastic sticks that seems to serve no purpose other than to be used to poke out the eyes of whoever invented them.

She was not having a good night.

Owen was not himself, everything that she loved about him, his dry cynicism, the way his left eyebrow jumped upwards when he laughed, had disappeared.

The Owen that had gone to use the bathroom was distant, different. He'd hardly touched his pint of beer, was he nervous? No! Not Owen, not her Owen.

Toshiko sighed and gazed across room, fishing the fresh slice of lime out of the glass she tore away at the succulent flesh. The juice trickled down her chin and she wiped it away hastily. As she saw Owen re-enter the she knocked back the rest of her drink and turned to him.

Gwen eyed Tosh nervously, it had been a long night, she'd just phoned the real Owen to say she would be late. Gwen glanced down at Owen's watch, it was ten to eleven, soon she would have to ditch Tosh and get back to the hub. Ianto had said that they should all be together that night, in case the change was reversed after twenty-four hours, as he suspected. Gwen was not one to ignore his advice. Ianto was nearly always right about everything.

"Are you ok?" Toshiko asked, her eyes burning with curiosity

"Fine" Gwen realised that she had just been staring into space, she glanced up at the clock, and then across the bar "look, Toshiko-"

She was cut off by Toshiko's bitter smile, "No, its fine, I get it" Toshiko stared out of the window, "just go."

Gwen followed her gaze to see herself, or rather, Ianto motioning at her to come back to leave.

"Look, Tosh, this isn't what it-"

"Yeah, sure" Toshiko said softly, turning bright eyes back to her drink.

Gwen began to walk towards the door when she felt a hand grab the back of Owen's jacket.

"I don't get it," Toshiko burst out, her eyes blazing with tears, "you send me flowers, you ask me here-"

Gwen glanced at Ianto through the window, he tapped her watch, they were running out of time-

"But now you're running out the door" Toshiko whispered, "I wish I new how to quit you."

Gwen stared hard into the deep hazel of Toshiko's eyes, reaching up, she wiped the tears from Toshiko's cheeks, "I'm sorry, tomorrow, I'll explain I promise,"

Gwen reached forwards and placed a soft kiss on Toshiko's lips, "I'm sorry"

She ran out of the door to find Ianto.

Toshiko stood, stunned in the middle of the bar, there must be about twenty people staring at her, but she smiled. It was little moments like this that made her happy, they were perfect because they were together. Arguing over something stupid in the back of a taxi, laughing at the same joke, even saying the same thing at the same time, the way Owen caught her eye during one on Gwen's long police liaison reports. Kissing in front of everyone and not caring. Just her and Owen, specific to them, no one else. It was their own, it was special, and it was life.

A/N yes ok! I know I stole "I wish I new how to quit you" from Brokeback mountain but hey, it's a great film


	6. Chapter 6

Freaky Friday chapter six A/N again thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for all the great ideas

Freaky Friday chapter six A/N again thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for all the great ideas! I've tried to include as many of them as possible, concrit is always welcome :). As a result I think I'm gonna extend the story for a couple more chapters. Happy reading!

Gwen and Ianto walked hurriedly through the night, back towards the hub, it was one minute to eleven.

"Come on Ianto" Gwen urged, he was lagging behind her, struggling in her three inch heels.

"Oh I'm sorry if my having the ligaments torn out of my feet by your shoes is slowing you down" Ianto retorted, "I've been stuck in these all day, don't you have any shoes that are appropriate for this job?"

"Look" Gwen stormed, still walking determinedly ahead of Ianto, "If you're that bothered why don't you just take my shoe and-" she stopped, the click clack of her heels and died out. She turned round. "Ianto?" she questioned, and then louder, "IANTO?" a note of panic was creeping into her voice. She looked round the dark alleyway and then out into the docks. Silence. Where was he? She walked several paces forward, running her hand along the rough stone of the wall. It was cold, a noise, she turned violently, was it him? A cat crept across the wall, it 's eyes bright against a smothering sea of shadows, a hand, on her shoulder, she was about to scream, but then she saw, Ianto.

"Oh for god's sake!" she raged, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Alright!" Ianto placed a soothing hand on her arm, "I was just taking off your shoes," Gwen's fearful angry eyes met Ianto's soft and concerned ones. "Gwen, are you ok?"

Gwen was breathing heavily, "Yes, sorry, I just thought, I just thought something had happened to you."

"Awwww" Ianto teased, "you really care that much about a humble tea boy"

"Shut up!" Gwen smiled, "come on, we better get back to the hub"

Laughing they continued to walk swiftly through the night

They met Owen shivering outside the tourist office entrance to the hub

"Where the hell have you been?" he grumbled

"What about your key?" Ianto replied, "I made copies for each of you"

"Yeah and you think I know where it is" Owen joked, and then seeing Ianto's stony face, "Alright! I'm sorry, you and Jack are usually always here before me to let me in!"

Ianto smiled to himself, he wondered if, after today's events, Owen would realise why that was.

"Come on," said Gwen, ignoring Ianto's vacant expression, "lets get inside"

They hurried through the heavy metal of the cog door, silent with anticipation.

Walking into the middle of the hub they heard a sudden, sharp voice, cutting through the tension. They didn't recognise the tone of voice, but they recognised its owner.

"You know, for two people born in Wales, you think you'd know more about shortcuts through Cardiff." Gwen and Ianto, or to Toshiko's eyes, Owen and Gwen turned to see the young Japanese woman standing, arms folded on the metal stairs that lead up to Jack's office.

"Spill" she said

"I, I don't know what you mean" stammered Gwen, fiddling with the leather of Owen's jacket.

"Oh come on Owen," said Toshiko "you three have been acting weird all day, and someone's stolen files off my laptop, I'm not stupid you know, what's been going on?"

The three shifted nervously under her penetrating gaze.

"Owen, I know you would never kiss me like that, not in front of all those people, I don't know I could have thought you would look at me like that, even for a second," Toshiko laughed bitterly, "who are you? Who are you really?"

Gwen looked at the floor, her eyes filled with guilt, "I'm Gwen," she said

"And I'm Owen," Toshiko watched in amazement as Ianto's body stepped forwards.

"Which means," Toshiko's shocked eyes found Gwen's serious ones, "Ianto? are you in there?"

"Yes," Ianto admitted, "and I'm sorry, we're sorry, we shouldn't have broken into your laptop we just wanted to look in Jack's safe,"

"No, don't worry about it," Toshiko seemed oddly subdued, normally she was furious at anyone who tampered with her equipment.

"Toshiko, are you o-" Gwen began,

"Fine," Toshiko cut her off, she sighed "do you have any idea when this thing is going to reverse itself."

"That's what I was thinking" an American accent made everyone turn, slowly, towards the doorway.

Jack stood in his great coat gazing at them with mischievous blue eyes.

"Jack!" Gwen panicked, "Um, look, we're sor- this isn't what it- we didn't mean to-"

"He knows," Ianto put a hand on Gwen's shoulder

"You know!" Gwen reeled, "how, Ianto?! Owen! If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now!"

"Let's just say I know a thing or two about my team" Jack said softly walking over to Ianto. "You were right," he said, "the stone will reverse its effects roughly twenty four hours after the original switch, you've got about," Jack glanced down at the stopwatch he held in his hand, "thirty one seconds left in that body"

"Always at the ready sir," Ianto laughed. The silver of the stopwatch flashed.

"Better stand back Tosh," the captain instructed, "here," he placed the sapphire blue stone in Gwen's hand,

"But how did you? I thought it disappeared?"

"shhhhhh" soothed Jack, "you need to concentrate, on being yourself"

10, 9, 8,7-

Ianto closed his eyes, the gleaming blue stone reminded him of the Aesha necklace that had glowed for him in Jack's office, did Jack really love him?"

6, 5, 4

Owen worried for Toshiko, had he let her down?, had Gwen let her down?

3, 2, 1

BANG!

Silence

Darkness

Obscurity


	7. Chapter 7

Freaky Friday Chapter seven

Freaky Friday Chapter seven

A/N Hello again, thanks for all the lovely comments and concrit it is much appreciated, sorry bout the cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter, hope you don't hate me to much for it, this story keeps getting longer and longer! for anyone who's waiting for Janto I promise I will get to it in the next couple of chapters but there's a few more cliff-hangers to go yet (although not particularly for this chapter) so apologies in advance. I know I'm rambling but I was also looking for a beta reader to help me with grammar and stuff, it's really not my strong point, anyways if you know anyone then feel free to drop me a message. Enough from me now, happy reading!

Gwen blinked as the room swam into focus, her head throbbed unpleasantly, looking around her she saw two of her colleagues lying across the room. The hub looked like a bomb had hit it, tables had been overturned, in some places the metal mesh had been ripped away from the floor, papers and documents were everywhere, drowning the room in a sea of black lettering and times new roman font.

"Jack?" Gwen groaned, her head was spinning and her chaotic surroundings were blurred.

Her eyes drifted slowly downwards, had it worked? Gwen let out a sigh of relief as her eyes met her own dark skirt and heels, she reached up to run a hand through long soft hair. She smiled. Still clutching the sapphire blue stone in her hands she grabbed onto the edge of the table to try and help herself up. The room span, Gwen stumbled sideways and landed on top of Toshiko,

"Oi!" came an angry shout, "what the hell? Get off me!"

Gwen looked down in shock, that didn't sound like-

Oh no

"Owen?" Gwen asked gingerly, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you can bloody well see me can't you?" Gwen sighed, waiting for Owen to figure it out,

"NO!" came the gasp, "No! Not again, I want my body back, d'you hear me?!"

Owen whirled round pointing an accusing finger at his body which now lay slumped on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Owen, cool it" came Ianto's voice from the doorway, "jeez you were right about this suit you know, its not exactly comfortable, I don't see how Ianto can wear them in the middle of summer!"

"Its cos I know how much you love it" Jack appeared next to Ianto smiling in the doorway, planting a small kiss on Ianto's neck, his face was pale.

"Hang on," Gwen looked confused, "If Owen's stuck in Toshiko's body, Jack's stuck in Ianto's and you're stuck in Jack's, that must mean-"

The team turned to see Owen swearing softly in Japanese, "What happened?" Toshiko mumbled.

"Something's gone wrong," Jack replied, unknotting Ianto's tie, "We've swapped again, but this time its all of us," he paused, "you guys were all thinking about yourselves when it was time to switch back weren't you?"

Ianto and Owen looked guiltily at the floor.

"But wait," Gwen cut in, "how come I didn't switch with anyone?"

"I dunno," mused Jack, "maybe it was because you were holding the stone, maybe everyone's supposed to hold it,"

"Or maybe you were the only one thinking of yourself?" Owen said with a wicked grin. Gwen shot him a death glare.

"Whatever happens," said Ianto, gripping the wool of Jack's greatcoat, "we need to reverse it. Soon."

"Why?" Jack looked concerned

"I've been reading up on the Aesha stone in the archives," Ianto said softly, "The stone has never been used for double switches like this before."

"So?" Jack continued, "Why can't we just wait twenty four hours like you guys did before?"

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes, "Because the stones not meant to be used to switch people from different time zones, or species, if we don't reverse its effects soon-"

"Then Jack's immortality will start to reverse itself, Jack's immune system thinks his body's been invaded, it'll start to attack the person living inside him," Owen concluded, he wasn't Torchwood's medical director for nothing.

"All that life," Toshiko whispered, "Turning against you-" she let out a small sob, Ianto grasped her (or rather Owen's) hand.

"It's going to be ok," he comforted, but this message of hope didn't quite reach his eyes, he glanced nervously up at Jack. "Look at me, Toshiko look at me, I'm going to be fine," he pulled Owen's body into a hug, over Owen's leather clad shoulder he saw fear reflected in his own light blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Freaky Friday Chapter Eight

Freaky Friday Chapter Eight

Toshiko Sato walked hurriedly through the cold stone maze of archives; she turned sharply round corners, and her shoes shuffled and clacked on the icy floor. She was searching for the illusive dusty old book that Ianto had used to research the stone that had put them in this mess.

Ianto had said that it was a tiny, tattered book, no bigger than a playing card. The cover was made of faded emerald green leather which was ripped and torn away from the spine, in his current state Ianto couldn't remember what the book was called, but at least Toshiko new she was looking for an ornate silver pattern that snaked across the back of the book. Surely that would stand out in the sea of dull brown UNIT files and field reports that currently occupied this section of the archives.

She was about to turn another corner when she felt a slim hand much like her own reach out and grab Owen's from behind.

"Tosh?" It was strange to here her own voice calling out to her, she whirled round and came face to face with her own deep brown eyes.

"Owen!" she gasped, almost as much in relief as in shock, "what are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be with-"

Owen pressed a soft finger to his lips, "Shhhh" he soothed, and she was quiet

"Look," Owen began, looked awkwardly at the floor

"its ok," said Tosh quietly, she stroked the inside of his jacket softly, he didn't see her, "you don't have to say anything"

"But, I want to," he paused again fiddling irritably with the silver bangle that Tosh had picked out that morning, she smiled to herself, even clad in her favourite purple dress, he was still Owen. "I'm sorry," Owen finally choked out, "I shouldn't have let her, you know, take you out and say those things, I should've been the one to, and I didn't mean-" it was unlike Owen to be so short of words, "What I'm trying to say is," he sighed and their eyes met, "Gwen was right, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." He walked straight towards her and captured her lips in a tentative kiss that seemed so unlike him and yet so perfect for them together. It was Toshiko who broke away first, her breathing was light and shallow but she was beaming.

"I think being trapped inside my body is starting to have an effect on you" she smiled jokingly," and brushing her lips against Owen's one last time she walked back along the corridor leaving a stunned Owen fiddling with her dress in the doorway.

Things at Torchwood were uncharacteristically quiet over the next few days, although Toshiko and Owen had no luck tracking down the little green book, and everyone except Gwen remained trapped in a body that was not their own Ianto's condition remained stable. The rift gave them no trouble, as if it was respectful of the difficulties of their current situation. Now Ianto lay sleeping on the cold iron table of the medical bay, where Jack kept a silent vigil, as if he thought the moment he left Ianto's side something terrible would happen. He loved Ianto so much that it scared him sometimes. On the night that the second swap had occurred Ianto had lost consciousness, he awoke some hours later to find Jack and Toshiko sitting by his bedside, exhausted by the way that Jack's immune system was turning against him, he took precious seconds gasping out the details of everything he had found out about the stone, telling Tosh to search for books on it in the archives. Jack mopped the beads of sweat from his forehead, it was strange to see his own body look so thin, his own skin so pale and clammy. Since then Ianto had hardly spoken, he was no better, but he was no worse, every two hours Ianto attempt to rise off the pillows and help Owen administer him some medicine, he barely flinched when the needle pierced Jack's skin.

"Hey," Jack heard Owen's voice coming from behind him, "You should get some sleep, Owen said he's still stable,"

"Thanks Tosh," Jack sighed, he untangled Ianto's fingers from his own and rose from his chair.

"You know, Ianto looks good in jeans" Toshiko smiled softly, "he should wear them more often," Jack had swapped Ianto's three piece suit for a faded T-shirt and a pair of old trousers he had found in his quarters.

"Yeah but try telling him that," Jack joked but his voice cracked.

"Jack, don't worry, Ianto's going to be fine, we'll find a way of reversing this, she gestured at Owen's skinny frame. Owen and I must have searched nearly all of the archives by now; the book's bound to turn up tomorrow."

Jack nodded and reached into the pocket of Ianto's jeans and brought out the Aesha stone on its long chain, Toshiko gasped, "It's beautiful,"

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "I got it for Ianto when I was last away."

"Is it alien?"

Jack nodded again, "Its from a planet I visited, the creatures that live there used have seven hearts, they only really need six, so they used to pluck out one and give it to their soul mate,"

Toshiko looked slightly worried, "Right…"

"That was until about a hundred years ago" Jack continued unfazed, "then they started looking for alternatives, because, well plucking out one of your hearts is pretty painful, they came up with these necklaces and enchanted them to glow whenever two people who are meant to be together are close, just like the hearts of the creatures used to beat harder and faster when they removed then and gave them to the people they loved. The necklaces have all sorts of ancient magic surrounding them, myths mostly but they say-"

Ianto coughed violently gripping on to the sheets of the bed, it was several minutes before Jack and Toshiko could calm him back into his deep sleep.

Toshiko stared into Jack's worried eyes,

"He'll be ok," she said

Jack nodded, Ianto was quiet now, in an attempt to change the subject he added, "how are things going with Owen anyway?"

Toshiko look startled, "how do you mean?"

"Well you know, is he looking after that body of yours?" Jack continued, reaching for a packet of crisps that lay on the floor by his feet.

"Oh!" Toshiko looked relieved, "I hadn't really thought about that,"

"Well I'd keep an eye on him," Jack teased, "you don't want him looking down your-

A look of anger and realisation flashed across Owen's face.

"OWEN!" Toshiko shouted urgently, turning to run up the stairs of the medical bay, "I need to talk to you right now!"

Jack laughed and ran a hand through his soft hair which in a way was now Ianto's. Jack smiled sadly, now Ianto really did have his heart.

A/N Seeing as I am such a nice author and all that (and because of the fact I'm going on holiday on Friday) I'm probably gonna post another chapter tonight and then maybe the final two tomorrow, if I sub come to writers block before then I am deeply sorry but you will have to wait a week unless I can build some sort of internet connection generating machine where I'm going, anyways, hopefully that shouldn't happen but there's my apology just in case it does. Viva la vie boheme!


	9. Chapter 9

Freaky Friday Chapter nine

Freaky Friday Chapter nine

A/N: Ok so this chapter is slightly angsty, ok more than slightly, but I promise I'll write fluffier things in the future. Happy reading!

Jack sat up on the roof of the Torchwood building. It was night. The city moved to an invisible beat which could not reach the numb, broken soul of the captain. The icy rain drizzled persistently, making streams across Ianto's cheeks; Jack brushed them away fiercely, not wanting the dirty water to sully his lover's skin. Everything had gone wrong.

_Five hours earlier_

Ianto Jones was awake, he seemed sleepy, a little disorientated, but he was awake. The team sat around him, cracking jokes and finishing the last of Jack's packets of crisps. Ianto offered to help Owen and Toshiko in their search for his book on the stone, the one that had told him that the stone usually reversed its effects within twenty four hours. It had been three days, but Ianto wasn't worried, with the strange circumstances the stone was bound to take a little longer. And he felt fine, plus, as Jack had commented, he had the pleasure of being able to see the captain naked whenever he wanted.

It was when Jack had gone out to fetch supplies that Ianto began to feel weak again.

Gwen ordered him to lie back down in bed. Jack's skin was so pale now that it was almost transparent, The team had insisted he go back to the medical bay where Owen could keep an eye on him, Ianto agreed, as he reattached himself to the monitors he felt Jack's body start to shake. Owen had panicked as Ianto writhed and squirmed a stream of welsh curses pouring from Jack's lips. Ianto groaned, he felt like his blood was on fire, he seemed to retreat into his own mind, separating the mental from the physical as Jack's body attacked his consciousness.

Sweat and urine soaked the sheets of Ianto's bed and Jack's bodily functions failed. Then Jack was back, close to him again, Ianto felt his fever break, but it was too late. He shook violently, retching and sobbing in Jack's arms. Jack held him tighter, there was nothing else he could do. Ianto felt Jack's skin crawl and then suddenly his lungs tightened, his throat was constricted and his mouth filled with blood. Jack rocked his back and forth tears coursing down his cheeks great spasms of grief wrenching his entire body. This was his fault; his own body was turning against Ianto. The team scrambled with medical equipment, instruments beeped, alarms rang and flashed. Through the vile stench of illness and the din of shouts and machines, Jack held Ianto close to his chest until suddenly he slipped away.

Time passed, hours, minutes maybe only seconds, Jack didn't care, it hardly mattered. He had sat clutching Ianto, none of the team could prise him away, he sobbed harder, the team had retreated, not knowing what to do, what to say. Jack sat screaming into oblivion, raging at the world as if that would reverse everything that had happened. The team was afraid, there was a mad look in Ianto's now cold blue eyes that showed that Jack could not be reached by any of them, when they had asked him to lay Ianto to rest, he had just laughed, a sick, twisted, bitter cynical laugh and refused to let go. He blamed himself. Ianto's body was covered in bruises from where Ianto had clung on to Jack in his desperate last moments. Jack hadn't foreseen this. Eventually Toshiko persuaded Jack to leave Ianto so that Owen could clean up Jack's body. And then Jack had come up to the roof.

Now Jack reached into his pocket, his fingers passed over the Aesha stone, he brought it out, it was glowing, Jack felt Ianto's heartbeat quicken, it was so loud that Jack almost turned to see where the noise was coming from.

In the depths of the hub Owen was cleaning the blood from Jack's face, he sighed and his eyes drifted over the lifeless body that lay before him, then suddenly he felt a twitch, a pulse! Ianto's, or rather Jack's heart was beating?! Owen grabbed his stethoscope, he could hardly believe it. Yes! It was faint but it was there.

Jack glowered at the stone it was as if the stone was taunting him, Ianto was dead and surely nothing could bring him back. He let the stone drop to the floor and let out a cry as he felt the chain slip through his fingers.

He reached back into his pocket and found the stone that had changed everything in the first place. Suddenly a fit of anger seized him and he flung the stone as far away from him as possible.

Owen gasped, this was a medical miracle, Jack's body was no longer pale, it seemed to glow, to sparkle with life almost. He had to find the Captain.

Sorrow overcame Jack again and was his only master. Without Ianto he had nothing. He reached into the other pocket of Ianto's jeans and pulled out his gun, a single tear coursed down his cheek as he placed the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

A/N: Ok, before everyone hates me and I receive many death threats please remember that this is not the end of the story. Concrit is very welcome but abuse is not : Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Freaky Friday Chapter Ten

Freaky Friday Chapter Ten

Jack pulled the trigger again, and again, and again. Why wasn't the gun firing? He wrenched the cold metal out of his mouth and opened the section that held the bullets. He looked for the brutal smooth pieced of steel that should have ended his life but found instead a tiny scroll of paper, coiled up to fit inside the barrel. Jack felt Ianto's heart skip a beat, it was Ianto's handwriting. Jack turned the paper over, hands trembling.

"Jack" he read, Jack gazed at the looped, slanted words, he'd loved the way Ianto wrote.

"If you're reading this, then something has probably gone wrong, with me or with the rest of the team. As I'm writing this you've gone out to get some more supplies, I hope you come back soon, I'm not feeling that well. I took the bullets out Jack, because, because I love you. Just because something awful happens doesn't mean you can't get through it, I know you, and you're stronger than this. I've seen you before, but a shotgun to your head, after it's all over, I couldn't bear to think about it, the only consolation was that you couldn't die. But you're not immortal in my body Jack, so please for my sake-"

Jack paused; the next part of the letter was smudged and wet

"If you're reading this then I might be dead, this feels like dying, but before, in the archives I found something,"

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, this was too hard,

"That necklace Jack," the letter continued, "when I was trapped inside Gwen's body I listened to you talking about it. I think it could help us. I think the necklace is from the same planet as the stone. If you use them together then there's a chance that we could completely reverse all the stone's effects. You said that the people of that planet believed in love. The necklace works because of love. Maybe the stone does to. When we switched for the second time, I was thinking about the person I care about the most. Together they could be powerful enough to bring a loved one back. I don't think I've got much time left, Jack, I really don't feel- never mind, I'll say what I need to say."

Jack let out a sob. He didn't want to read anymore. He had always known that this day would come. He had spent so many hours, late at night, watching Ianto sleep, wondering how long it would be before life took Ianto away from him, worrying about the future. Wondering what he could possibly give Ianto to make their time together as special as possible. Jack felt something tug at Ianto's heart and he's eyes drifted downwards. He started to read again.

"I love you Jack, I should have told you that everyday. From the first time I met you.

I love the way your eyes sparkle

I love the feel of your skin on mine

I love your energy, the way you've lived for thousands of years but you're still so full of life and spirit

I love it when we stay up all night talking and I have to make industrial strength espresso to get us through the next day at work

I love it when you take my hand when everyone's watching

I love it when we dance together in the moonlight

I love it that we don't need money, symbols or ornaments to add value to what we have, because it's already so special Jack.

I love how you live in the moment, when I'm with you it's like there's no day but today and I don't care about anything else in the world because I've got you.

I love you Jack."

Jack brushed the tears from Ianto's cheeks, he kissed the letter softly, "I love you Ianto," he murmured. Now he new what he had to do, nothing had ever been more clear.

Suddenly his body jolted into action. Grabbing the stone and the necklace from puddles on the roof floor he ran to the door of the staircase and wrenched it open. Pounding down the stairs he met Owen half way.

"Jack!" he panted, god it was murder running in Tosh's boots, "You've got to come quick-" Owen gasped for breath, "Ianto-" but Jack had already passed him, he was hurtling down the grimy staircase and a thousand miles an hour. Jack burst into the autopsy room followed by Owen, Gwen and Toshiko.

"Jack!" Toshiko begged, "he's gone Jack, there's nothing you can do! Please!"

"NO!" Jack said fiercely, "I can't give up on him, not now. He loves me and I'm not letting him go."

"But he's gone Jack!" Gwen cried out in vain.

Jack wrenched the stone and the necklace from this pocket and placed then on his motionless body just over his heart. Breathing heavily, Jack slammed his hand down over the necklace and the stone. The body started to glow again. Tiny gorgeous pinpoints of light exploded from it. Jack felt a pull on Ianto's heart. The team stood around him, tears were pouring down Toshiko's cheeks, Owen was gripping her hand like he would never let it go. Jack leaned close. Thinking only of Ianto, everything he cherished about his young love. The light coming from Jack's body grew stronger until it nearly blinded them all, the hub was illuminated with beams of gold radiating above them. Jack wished, willed, wanted Ianto to come back to him until all of a sudden it stopped. The glow of the body cut out as if someone had flicked a switch. Jack let out a sob and held Ianto closer. Then suddenly, miraculously he heard a gasp, Ianto grabbed onto his hand, sitting up rapidly and gulping desperately for air. Jack felt Ianto's body collapse into his own with overwhelming relief and joy at life and being alive.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered

"I'm here…" Jack whispered

Ianto breathed out softly and leant up to capture Jack's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

He looked deep into Jack's eyes and found everything that he needed.

"Wait!" he exclaimed softly, "I'm, I'm me again!"

Jack looked down to see his own woollen greatcoat, he smiled

"We've changed back!" squealed Toshiko with delight. Owen ran his fingers happily over his old leather jacket and pulled her into an embrace.

Jack laughed and held Ianto close, the stone had been destroyed, the necklace to, but what did it matter? He didn't need to worry about giving Ianto a piece of jewellery on their anniversary to show how much he loved him. He didn't need to worry about the future. Seeing Ianto's short life flash past him had taught him that every moment was precious. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the man he would trust to the end of the universe, the man to whom he could tell anything, any secret, and not feel ashamed was in his arms. Jack cupped Ianto's soft check with his hands and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. All that mattered was that Ianto was alive, right here, right now.

Finish

A/N: Well there you go! It's been a long time coming. But I really hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read this story along the way, it really means a lot. I do it all for you! Lots of love Hannah xxxx


End file.
